The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an electrical power strip, and in particular to an electrical power strip that has a configurable shape.
Users of electrical devices are often confronted with the issue of an overcrowded power strip. With the outlets close together, devices with large or oddly shaped chargers will often cover more than one outlet in a conventional power strip. As shown in FIG. 1, it is common to see a power strip with six standard outlets that only has the ability to fit two or three plugs. To avoid this situation the user has two options. They can buy additional power strips to fit all their plugs or only plug in a select few plugs at a time.
The first option is not only wasteful, but also requires the consumer to spend money on an extra power strip or connector that they should not have needed in the first place. Also, having several power strips in one location is not very aesthetically pleasing, and chaining them together may result in an electrical overloading of one or more of the power strips. The second option may not be viable for a number of individuals because they need multiple plugs in at the same time. If this is not the case, removing and replacing plugs is very annoying and a waste of time.
Accordingly, while existing power strips are suitable for their intended purposes the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a power strip that is configurable to allow different size plugs to fit in adjacent receptacles.